Shadow Dragon: After The War
by Adz 99
Summary: A fanfiction of what happens about five years after the events of Shadow Dragon are done. European names used. One story for each and every character. Rated T due to possible violence and language. LATEST CHARACTER(s): Merric and Elice.
1. Introduction

**Shadow Dragon: After The War - Introduction**

_**Author's Note: **_Hi guys, it's Adz 99. This fanfiction is for "Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon" and it's about what happened to each character after the war. Some chapters will be for more than one character for example Marth and Shiida. I'll do a story for each available character, even though you can't get all of them, so if someone's favourite character is Arran and someone else's is Samson you can read about them both and everyone is happy! I'll be using the English names (E.G. I'll use "Shiida" instead of "Caeda" ,"Nabarl" instead of "Navarre" and "Akaenia" instead of "Archanea"). I'll probably do them in the order you get them in the game but if you're dying t read about Ymir for example you can request it and maybe I'll do them next. These stories are based on the epilogue you get in-game but I create the actual story (the epilogue stories in the game are just the outlines for the stories here. If you want to think of this as an extended version of the epilogue that's fine). A list of characters will be in the next chapter to show which characters have and haven't been done. This will be updated with every chapter I write.

**I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters or games from the series.**

Enjoy!


	2. Character List and Guide

**Shadow Dragon: After The War - Character List &amp; Guide **

This is a list of characters in Fire Emblem. The ones written in** bold typeface** have had a story written about them. If they are not in **bold typeface** I have not done a story on them. The chapter number the story of that character is on will be placed next to it, underlined. If they have another name (E.G. Shiida - Caeda) that will be displayed next to the name I use in _brackets in Italics._

_EG._

**Frey 12** (This means that Frey has a story written about him in chapter 12)

Shiida _(Caeda) _XX (This means that Shiida - also known as Caeda - has not got a story written about her)

_**Character List**_

**Marth 3**  
Frey XX  
Cain XX  
Abel XX  
Jagen XX  
Gordin XX  
Draug XX  
Norne XX  
**Shiida** **_(Caeda) _3**  
Wrys XX  
Ogma XX  
Cord XX  
Bord XX  
Barst XX  
Castor XX  
Darros XX  
Julian XX  
Lena XX  
Nabarl _(Navarre) _XX  
Merric XX  
Matthis XX  
Hardin XX  
Wolf XX  
Sedgar XX  
Roshea XX  
Vyland XX  
Wendell XX  
Rickard XX  
Athena XX  
**Bantu** **4**  
Caesar XX  
Radd XX  
Roger XX  
Joerge XX  
Maria XX  
Minerva XX  
Linde XX  
Jake XX  
Midia XX  
Tomas XX  
Boah XX  
Macellan XX  
Dolph XX  
Horace XX  
Beck XX  
Astram XX  
Palla XX  
Catria XX  
Est XX  
Arran _(Arron) _XX  
Samson XX  
**Xane 4**  
Etzel XX  
**Tiki 4**  
Lorenz XX  
Ymir XX  
Elice XX  
Nagi XX  
Gotoh XX


	3. Marth and Shiida

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter is about Marth (the main protagonist) and Shiida (Marth's love interest - a pegasus knight - A.K.A Caeda). Remember, this is set about 5 years after the end of Shadow Dragon._

**I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR ANY CHRACTERS FROM THE GAME**

* * *

Shadow Dragon: After The War - Marth and Shiida

Marth yawned as the last of his advisors left. This was the part he hated most about being king, he had to deal with all the petty disputes between nobles. Of course Jagen and the rest of his advisors helped him immensely but that didn't stop the process of dealing with it from being the most tedious and irritating this in the world. The world was finally rebuilt and the damage from the war five years ago was fixed. Wasn't that enough for people? He rubbed his eyes and got up, heading towards the stable.

"Oh Zephyr you silly old horse!" Marth's wife's laugh echoed throughout the stables. "You know I can't ride you for a while." Marth turned the corner and his eyes fell upon the love of his life, Shiida. Her beautiful silky hair framed her milky white face. Her gorgeous eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint as her hands stroked the mane of her pegasus. Zephyr was old now, but since the war was over he no longer needed to let Shiida ride him into battle. Shiida and Zephyr were both happy to occasionally ride out in the Altean countryside.

However, that wasn't the only reason Shiida couldn't ride him - Marth's wife was _very_ pregnant at the moment with twins (about 8 months according to Marth's sister Elice). Apart from her massive bump she showed very few signs of it, her ankles weren't swollen, her back didn't ache and she rarely suffered from morning sickness. Marth walked towards her and embraced her, she returned his embrace fondly, if not a little awkwardly (it's not easy to hug someone with a bump the size of a helmet).  
"How are you?" Marth asked.  
"Fine, Zephyr managed to find the apple stash again." Shiida replied, turning back to her pegasus. Marth frowned.  
"I thought it was on the far side of the stable."  
"Marth, he's a winged battle horse - wooden waist-high gates aren't exactly an obstacle." Shiida laughed.  
"That's true, maybe we need metal ones."  
"So he can fly up and break the wooden roof?"  
"That's fair." Marth chuckled and kissed Shiida. He placed his hand on Shiida's bump and felt his baby kick his hand. She cringed.  
"I think at least one of these little babies is definitely a boy, he can't stop kicking me!"  
"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.  
"It's fine, I'm fine. Elice and Lena explained what labour should feel like, apparently it's some part of their official training as healers." Shiida sighed.  
"Have you written to Lena to ask her if she can be here for the birth?" Marth asked.  
"Yes Marth, she's fine to come." Shiida said calmly. Marth smiled; his sister was a brilliant healer but Lena was by far the best person he knew to deal with children and babies - she _did_ care for orphans after all.  
"I'm going to bed, this pregnancy business is tiring stuff." Shiida told him.  
"I'll follow you soon." Marth said. Shiida smiled and waddled towards her chambers.

Marth smiled and petted Zephyr. He turned and strode towards the door at the far end of the stable. He opened a door and strolled outside into the courtyard, the wind whipped his hair. Marth stared up at the sky and looked at the stars, sparkling in the distance.  
"Are you watching from up there?" Marth said to the sky. "I hope you're doing well Dad. The damage from the war is over so you can be sure to rest in peace, finally." The stars remained silent as always but Marth continued. "Twins... what shall we call them? I think it might be a bit too soon for another King Cornelius, too soon for me, Elice... and the rest of the world probably. Other boys names? Anri maybe, it would be only fitting I guess for the eldest male. If I were to train him to wield Falchion he should have a hero's name. Shiida could always decide the other name if it's two boys. Girl names... Artemis is out, Nyna would accuse me of plagiarism - She did call her daughter that! Nyna... maybe she wouldn't object to having her name plagiarised! A second girl's name Shiida could probably choose. Then again, she'll probably end up getting her way with the names entirely either way - she's more cunning than people realise!" Marth laughed to himself.  
"I do miss the League, I wonder how they're all doing..."

"Sire!" A voice shouted, it was one of Shiida's midwives, Rose. "It's the Queen, the babies are coming."

* * *

Marth crept into the room. His wife lay on the bed with two bundles in her arms. She looked tired and worn out, but beautiful all the same. Elice stood at her bedside, smiling. She noticed her brother and walked towards him.  
"She was brilliant, she got right through the pain with no medicine and delivered! Pardon the pun." She said, smiling. "I don't know why you wanted to send for Lena to be honest. I'll write to her and make sure she knows what's happened... congratulation Marth, they're beautiful - all three of them." Marth's eyes widened with the last statement. Elice realised her mistake and laughed. "I mean your _two _babies and _Shiida_." Marth nodded, hugged his sister and she left.

Shiida looked up at him and smiled.  
"Marth, come look at their beautiful faces..." She whispered. Marth stumbled towards the bed and gently reached for the bundle in Shiida's left arm.  
"That's your eldest, isn't she stunning?" Shiida said, her voice barely audible. Marth gazed upon his daughter, she had a full head of beautiful curly hair. Her features were precise and delicate in sleep. He could feel his little girl's chest move up and down as she breathed softly. Shiida laughed quietly.  
"You should see your face Marth, you look completely vacant." She giggled. Marth smiled and lowered his daughter back into his wife's arm. He reached over and took his other baby from Shiida's right arm.  
"Isn't he the most handsome baby you've ever met Marth? This is our youngest." Shiida told him. Marth stared at his son and tears welled up into his eyes. The baby lying in his arms was wide awake, his deep sapphire eyes were as large as gems and as Marth stared into them he was convince that his son was staring into his soul. He too had precise features, but in them were traces of humour and delight. His mouth seemed to be set in a half-grin as if he thought everything around him was hilarious. He seemed to be Shiida's mirror image.  
"Imagine, our daughter looks like you and our son looks like me." Shiida said. Marth tore his gaze away from his son and looked at his daughter again. He now saw what he hadn't before: his daughter had something about her that made her look the older of the two. Whatever it was made her seems so mature and serious - this made her Marth's splitting image.  
"What are we calling them?" Marth mumbled, his voice had mostly failed him.  
"Well I think that you should name your son, it seems right." Shiida said smoothly.  
"Anri." Marth said quickly. Shiida grinned.  
"Lena owes me fifty coins." She laughed. Marth was confused at first but then realised that his wife had totally predicted him. It was more than a bit embarrassing.  
"Cheer up sweetheart, at least we can buy him a nice blanket now can't we?"  
"We have access to a royal treasury."  
"I know, but money feels so much more valuable when you've won it." Marth laughed, his wife was perfect.  
"And this little lady is going to be called Melody." Shiida continued. Marth frowned.  
"Melody? I thought maybe-"  
"Did you really think you would get your way on this one Marth?" Shiida asked, smirking.  
"Well no but-"  
"Besides that, Lena probably heard her screaming in Medon. She's going to be called Melody." Shiida commanded. Marth sighed and then laughed. He looked at Melody and he knew that his wife had picked the right name. She suited it.  
Life was perfect.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_**Please review with your opinions and people you want to see next. Bye!**_


	4. Tiki, Xane and Bantu

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter is about Tiki (a young female manakete who wields a divinestone), Xane (a manakete who lost his powers to transform into a dragon but gained the ability to imitate others - a chameleon) and Bantu (an old male manakete - Tiki's protector) as requested by WaddlesThePenguin. Remember, this is set about 5 years after the end of Shadow Dragon. This is a short one._

**I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR ANY CHRACTERS FROM THE GAME**

* * *

Shadow Dragon: After The War - Tiki, Xane and Bantu

"Xaney?" Tiki shouted at the person wandering towards her and Bantu's cabin. Xane morphed and imitated Tiki perfectly. She stomped her foot in frustration at the chameleon - it wasn't fair that he could wind her up so easily. She was tempted to turn into a dragon and chase him through the woods but decided against it, it might frighten the local animals and then Bantu would have to go a long way away to find meat. Instead she picked up a rock and threw it with considerable accuracy at Xane's head. He quickly morphed back and ran towards her.  
"How've you been kiddo?" He asked, hugging her.  
"Good, it gets lonely though." She replied, returning his embrace. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked, proud that she remembered her lessons on being polite - Bantu was trying to educate her in case anyone ever paid a visit; not that it was likely to happen.  
"Go on then, thanks." Xane said. Tiki led him over to an apple tree and plucked a large red one from the branches.  
"There you go. Where have you been in the last five years?" Tiki asked, almost bitterly - Xane had left after the war with no goodbye, the fact that he hadn't given her a second thought had hurt Tiki's feelings badly. She really could have done with his company when Bantu had gone to seal away the dragonstones' power all those years ago. Living alone had its perks, such as being able to make an idiot of yourself and no one be there to laugh at you, but it got very lonely in the Dolunian countryside - there wasn't much to do or many people to talk to for many miles around the cottage. Xane looked at the ground guiltily. "Best not tell you outside kid - someone might be listening. Let's go inside and I'll tell you all about it." He mumbled.

Tiki skipped inside an sat down in the kitchen. Xane sat down opposite her.  
"Ban-ban is out hunting." She explained "He'll be back soon."  
"Maybe we should wait for him." Xane suggested.  
"Why?" Tiki asked.  
"Because this is important."  
"Why?"  
"Because it is."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so."  
"Why?"  
"Dear Naga you're persistent!" Xane sighed. The door opened and Bantu walked in.  
"Oh Xane! How are you?" He said happily.  
"Good Bantu. Can you sit down for a moment? I need to tell you both something."  
"Of course." Bantu sat down and yawned. Xane took a deep breath and began.  
"I've been in counsel with Her. She was willing to try to restore my power... it didn't work. I'm still a wingless-wonder."  
"Nagi?" Tiki whispered. Xane nodded. "How come She couldn't help? She's divine!"  
"Tiki child, Nagi is only Naga's avatar. She doesn't have the full power, she is no different than you in many respects." Bantu reasoned.

Tiki nodded, the only reason Nagi had offered to help was because Tiki had died. Later Princess Elice had resurrected her with the Aum Staff but Tiki still had nightmares about her death.  
Tiki had been the only major casualty in the war, a few volunteers **(A.N: Other soldiers that joined along the way - no characters on the character list) **had died but they weren't remembered. Even a warrior who had posed as a decoy Marth hadn't died, his name was Jagen and when Elice had searched for his spirit with the Aum staff she hadn't found it. After the war he had showed up at Marth's castle and had been integrated there as King's advisor. No, Tiki had been the only major loss, she remembered the feeling of the Wyrmslayer sword sliding swiftly through her ribcage, she remembered cold shiver that had racked her body, she remembered the lonely feeling as she had spiralled into blackness.  
But she got her revenge, in the final battle she had killed at least ten manaketes and had helped Marth defeat Medeus. Of course Nagi had helped kill Medeus too but Tiki had taken the lead while Nagi killed other troops. She shook her head and wiped away a small tear that had gathered in the corner of her eye.  
"Either way, I'm fit and well. And I'm getting better at the chameleon ability, it definitely helps me when I don't want to be seen. Naga agreed that if I couldn't have my dragon wings back I should at least be a master at my current skill. I got a power boost." Xane said cheerily. Tiki realised that he and Bantu had been talking while she was daydreaming about the war. Xane got up and shook hands with Bantu.  
"I should be going, there are a few people Naga wants me to check on. My talents let me get as close to people as I want so when I didn't get my wings back I was first choice for scout." He said. Tiki's heart dropped, he was leaving so soon? She fought back tears and hugged him tight.  
"I'll be back when I finish my job, so save some space for me." He whispered to her, she giggled and released him. Xane walked out the door and continued down the path.  
"Bye!" Tiki cried. Xane turned and waved. He looked at a bird and morphed into that shape. Tiki stumbled back, Naga _had _given his powers a boost. Xane flew off and Bantu put his arm around Tiki's shoulder.  
"Come on Tiki, let's go inside before it rains." He said gently. She hugged him and they went back inside.


	5. Merric and Elice

_**Author's Note: **This chapter is about Merric (A young mage who knows Marth and Elice from his childhood) and Elice (Cleric Princess of Altea - Marth's sister) as requested by _agarfinkel_. Remember, this is set about 5 years after the end of Shadow Dragon._

**NOTE: In this chapter for the sake of the plot sometime during or after the war both Merric and Elice were promoted with Master Seals.**_  
_

**I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR ANY CHRACTERS FROM THE GAME**

* * *

Shadow Dragon: After The War - Merric and Elice

Elice adored her niece and nephew, Melody was solemn and peaceful as always, clashing brilliantly with her brother Anri who wore a smile on his face 24/7. Both of them were growing healthily after their first 3 months of life and it was amazing to watch them grow and develop.  
Except for one thing.  
While Melody loved to watch her father fence with castle guards and even broke into fits of laughter when her mother attempted daring manoeuvers on her Pegasus, Zephyr, Anri was fascinated by something else:  
Magic.  
Yes, whenever Etzel the sorcerer or Archbishop Boah visited Altea they would entertain the young royals with wondrous illusions and magical lights. It was the only time Anri stopped smiling as his tiny jaw dropped, eyes following every move made by the 'Spellslingers' as Etzel liked to say. This was a major problem for Elice, while she loved seeing her nephew astounded by something why did it have to be the one thing that took her back to those painful years when Gharnef the evil sorcerer was her only company.  
Still, she could get past it. If those years with Gharnef had taught her anything it was how to be resilient. She simply averted her eyes and focussed on details of the room around her whenever the mages came to Altea.

Elice strolled back to the royal nursery with her brother's children in her arms. She placed them in their cribs, kissed them both on the forehead and left, leaving a guard to watch over them as they slept.  
A young sentry ran up to her as she paced down the hallway. He stopped and saluted when he reached her.  
"Visitor for you ma'am. Someone called Merric wants to see you." He said. Elice's heart sank; she had missed seeing Merric since he had returned to Khadien to study magic. But whenever he did visit over the first few years after the war he had always wanted to show off some new spell he had learned. At first she had tolerated it for the sake of politeness, but as his tricks got more and more spectacular she had been forced to feign illness to avoid his displays. It made her feel like a terrible person but what else could she do? Gradually Merric's visits had become less and less frequent.

Elice sighed and started to develop an excuse in her head. Had she already used vice (a rather nasty virus similar to flu that made the muscles seize up) as an excuse? She couldn't remember. Elice scanned her brain for ailments her patients had recently had but none came to mind. She was about to make up a disease herself when Marth strolled into the corridor.  
Followed by Merric.

Damn her slowness! Elice was positively glowing and you could tell simply by looking at her that she wasn't ill (she had built up a resistance to most diseases anyway but that didn't stop her from getting the odd bug). Should she try to make an excuse or-

"Elice! How were the twins?" Marth asked, dismissing the sentry. _Too late now, _Elice thought._ There's no way Marth would have let me look after the twins if I was ill and Merric is smart enough to reason that.  
_"Good, they're asleep right now." Elice answered, smiling.  
"Oh, what a shame! I was hoping I could see the little scamps. I hear Anri has a thing for magic too!" Merric said. "It'll be past their bedtime now too." Elice nodded, it was eight o'clock at night after all. That meant that perhaps Merric wouldn't feel the need to show off any magic this visit.  
"I know, _such_ a _shame_ \- Anri simply adores magic." Elice laughed.  
"Merric, why don't you stay the night? We have plenty of rooms and you can show the twins your magic tomorrow." Marth suggested.  
"Really?"  
"Of course!"  
"Okay then, I'm staying the night!" Merric laughed.  
"Isn't this great Elice?" Marth asked his sister. She closed her eyes and held back the tears as despair swelled deep inside of her.  
"Yes." She whispered. "Wonderful."

* * *

**Merric's POV**

Marth chatted with Merric idly as they walked along the corridor, Elice trailing behind. It was nice to see Marth but Merric's main reason for visiting was to see the King's sister. Ever since the war Elice had avoided Merric whenever he came to stay, always pretending she had caught something. Unfortunately for Elice, she wasn't a very good liar and Merric could clearly spot her feeble attempts at making an excuse. He was determined to get to the bottom of it.

They reached the quarters and walked through the door, Merric dumped his bag on the bed but did not remove his cloak. He turned to Marth.  
"I have a few things in an Inn in town. I'll need to go get them but I can't quite remember where it is!" He said, carefully setting his trap.  
"Which Inn?" Marth asked.  
"The Shining Sword." Merric answered, saying the name of the high-class Inn he knew Elice had stayed in awhile while the castle was being repaired.  
"Elice knows the place, she can go with you." Marth said. "Is that alright Elice?" Elice froze, she was trapped. Eventually she nodded. Merric smiled, his plan had worked.  
"I'll organise a few men to guard you, it's unlikely there'll be trouble but better safe than sorry." Merric offered his arm to Elice and she took it carefully. Marth smiled and left.  
"Shall we go milady?" Merric asked. Elice nodded curtly and they walked towards the castle entrance.

* * *

**Elice**

All was silent as Merric and Elice strolled down the lane, three guards surrounding them. Elice cursed her stupidity - she had fallen right into Merric's trap. How could she ever have thought that Merric wouldn't figure out that she was feigning illness? What was he going to say to her? That he despised her for being so shallow? That he couldn't stand her attitude? Elice didn't know and she didn't want to. If only he knew what had happened to her.  
"I forgot to say, I was promoted to a sage last month." Merric told her.  
"Well done." She said quietly.  
"I remember that you were promoted to a bishop during the war. Marth gave you that special forged fire spell didn't he?" He pressed. Elice nodded. "You didn't seem to use it though, trouble casting the spell?" Elice gulped and nodded - of course that wasn't the reason, she could do anything she put her mind to. But nobody could know the real reason.  
"Perhaps I could help you? And in return you could train me in using the staff?" Merric said. Elice stopped. She looked at Merric's sweet, innocent face and shook her head slowly.  
"I can tutor you but I don't really think I need to use magic anymore - it was more to defend myself in a desperate situation." Elice snapped. Merric frowned but did not protest. They set off walking again and Elice pointed towards a narrow path between two buildings that would take them to the Inn. The guards strolled down the path.  
"Do you not like me anymore Elice? I thought we were friends." Merric whispered. Elice felt tears roll down her cheeks as she started to cry.  
"No Merric," She protested "I swear I still like you - it's just that-"  
"Look out!" Merric shouted, pushing her over. Elice cried out as she landed on her backside. Then something else caught her eye.  
Fire.  
Merric threw it left and right, a whirling demon in the centre of an enormous inferno. His eyes seemed to glow a hellish red in the horrific blaze.  
Elice screamed and threw her hands in front of her face, shielding herself from the vicious, terrifying monster that was her friend. Tears rolled down her face and her throat felt ragged from her howls of despair.  
The demon stepped towards her.  
"No Gharnef! Not again!" She sobbed. The flames died. Elice screeched in terror as someone touched her. She heard Merric's gentle voice in the distance. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.  
"It's all okay Elice, I won't ever let you go. No one will harm you while I'm here.  
"I love you too much to let them." Merric whispered to her as she cried. He repeated those words for what felt like hours while Elice drenched his cloak with tears. When she felt like she could cry no more she opened her eyes and looked into Merric's sparkling blue eyes. She glanced around and saw at least twenty men lying dead on the floor.  
"Assassins." Merric explained.  
"Take me back." Elice whispered. Without a word Merric started back towards the castle.

* * *

**Merric**

Upon getting back to the castle Elice was rushed to her chambers while Merric explained what had happened to Marth.  
"The guards tipped them off. It was an inside job." Merric concluded. Marth sighed. He was about to speak when a priest entered.  
"Sir Merric, the princess is asking for you." He said. Marth gestured for him to go and Merric nodded. He followed the small Priest to Elice's room, she was lying in bed; she looked a lot better.  
"Merric." She said. Merric rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.  
"Guards, can we have some peace please?" Elice said. The guards nodded and walked out, followed by the priest and a cleric. "I suppose you want an explanation." She said. Merric shook his head.  
"You don't need to do anything for me."  
"No, you need to know." Elice said. She sighed and began.  
"In those long years when Marth was in Talys and then fighting against Medeus Gharnef's plans didn't always succeed. And when they didn't...he would take it out on me." Elice whispered. Merric's eyes widened in horror. "He would always use magic on me, burning me and then freezing me until I was nearly dead. And he did... other things."  
"He violated you?" Merric whispered. Elice nodded as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Merric nearly felt like crying himself. This woman had been through so much and he had been so insensitive. How could he?  
"That's why I'm afraid of magic. I didn't like missing out on your visits but you always wanted to show off - I'm not blaming you for that; the spells I did see were spectacular. But they were also petrifying." Elice said. Now Merric _was _crying. He held her hand and they cried together for a few minutes, feeling secure in each other's company. They both said together "I'm so sorry."  
"Merric, you saved my life. And I know now that you love me the way I love you." Merric's heart skipped a beat.  
"What?"  
"I used magic once in the war: an archer had a bow aimed at you and I forgot everything else but you - even my fear - I killed the archer with magic and you were safe, you didn't even realise that she had been there." Elice explained. Merric sat, stunned. Elice had saved his life? Even though it involved her using the thing she feared the most? She was braver than he had ever thought.  
Merric looked into Elice's eyes and spoke softly.  
"Elice you are the most fantastic woman I have ever met." He said. "I promise to help you get over this; even if it takes the rest of my days. I mean only if you want me to, I don't want to intrude or-" Elice cut him off with a laugh.  
"I love you too Merric." She said, kissing him. "I love you too."

* * *

**_A.N: _**_Please review with your opinions and people you want to see next. Bye!_


End file.
